2014/November
November 1 Instagram :"Paris Gypsy #HausWork" 11-1-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Paris Gypsy #HausWork http://instagram.com/p/u4Ao5yJFEx/" Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 11-1-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 11-1-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg Arriving at Omega Studio in Suresnes 11-1-14 Arriving at Omega Studio in Paris 001.jpg 11-1-14 Arriving at Omega Studio in Paris 002.jpg 11-1-14 Arriving at Omega Studio in Paris 003.jpg Leaving the Omega Studio in Suresnes 11-1-14 Leaving Omega Studio in Paris 001.jpg 11-1-14 Leaving Omega Studio in Paris 002.jpg November 2 Twitter :"Are u ready #artRaveVienna ? Were here, I can't wait to hit the stage! Asia's taking a nap she's obviously knackered!" 11-2-14 Twitter 001.jpeg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Wiener Stadthalle 11-2-14 Backstage at Wiener Stadthalle in Vienna 001.jpg|Backstage November 3 Instagram Twitter November 4 Instagram Twitter :"#artRaveMilan let's get this party started with some killer hair and makeup http://instagram.com/p/u_7tE3JFB2/" :"Donatella!! Get the marlboro reds and pink champagne. #artraveMilan wiped me out. http://instagram.com/p/u_8LQOpFCa/" LittleMonsters.com :"My fans are the best thing that ever happened to me, you go so hard every single night for this music and it's so humbling to watch. The real show it in the audience. Wow." 11-4-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 002.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 003.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 004.jpg Arriving at Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 11-4-14 Returning at Hotel in Milan 001.jpg 11-4-14 Returning at Hotel in Milan 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Mediolanum Forum 11-4-14 Backstage at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 001.jpg|Backstage November 5 Instagram Twitter :"Ragazzi AlegraGaga Vodka Da Vinci and Fashion http://instagram.com/p/vB9nIIJFMo/" :"Milan with Alegra �� http://instagram.com/p/vB-sgHJFOX/" Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 11-5-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 001.jpg Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan Arrival 11-5-14 Arriving at Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg Leaving 11-5-14 Leaving Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg Versace Boutique in Milan Arrival 11-5-14 Arriving at Versace Boutique in Milan 001.jpg Inside 11-5-14 At Versace Boutique in Milan 001.jpg 11-5-14 At Versace Boutique in Milan 002.jpg November 6 Instagram :"Just arrived in #artRaveZurich it's showtime monsters, grab some drinks and warm up your bones, it's time to scream sweat and smile" 11-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"Good night Zurich monster, you were spectacular tonight" 11-6-14 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Just arrived in #artRaveZurich it's showtime monsters, grab some drinks and warm up your bones, it's... http://instagram.com/p/vEXe6iJFDP/" :"Good night Zurich monster, you were spectacular tonight" Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 002.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 001.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 003.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 004.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Hallenstadion 11-6-14 Backstage at Hallenstadion in Zurich 001.jpg|Backstage November 7 Instagram :"When they ask me, I tell them no. Show business is not glamorous. But I am. ��" 11-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"When they ask me, I tell them no. Show business is not glamorous. But I am. �� http://instagram.com/p/vG8OPuJFFk/" At Farfalla Essentials: Beauty by Nature Store in Zurich 11-7-14 At Farfalla Store in Zurich 001.jpg 11-7-14 At Farfalla Store in Zurich 002.jpg Leaving Zürich Airport 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 001.jpg 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 002.jpg November 8 Instagram :"#hauswork haircut" 11-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg :":( 7 more shows. here we go Barcelona, I cannot wait to get on stage and show u how much I love you" 11-8-14 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Yes I love it!! RT @HAUSofUNICORN_: @ladygaga AMAZING Gagadoll in the Palau Sant Jordi!! Do you love it? ����" 11-8-14 Twitter 001.jpg :":( 7 more shows. here we go Barcelona, I cannot wait to get on stage and show u how much I love you http://instagram.com/p/vJlxAYpFGk/" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Palau Sant Jordi 11-8-14 Backstage at Palau St Jordi in Barcelona 001.jpg|Backstage Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 11-8-14 Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 001.JPG 11-8-14 Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 002.JPG November 9 Instagram :"Barcelona the beautiful I love you. You were sensational I couldn't take my eyes off of you." 11-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Barcelona the beautiful I love you. You were sensational I couldn't take my eyes off of you." http://instagram.com/p/vKd18aJFPl/''" November 10 Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MEO Arena 11-10-14 Backstage at MEO Arena in Lisbon 001.jpg|Backstage Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion November 11 Instagram Twitter November 13 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: National Indoor Arena November 16 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: SSE Hydro November 20 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Motorpoint Arena Sheffield November 22 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Metro Radio Arena November 24 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Bercy Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion